


devastated Kili

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Sad, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tribute for a fantastic story :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	devastated Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lofn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



 


End file.
